Second Chance
by DestroyedSouls
Summary: When a newborn army threatens the life of the Cullen Coven, Jasper calls an old friend for help. Unknown to them, they will not only gain a new ally but a new coven member. There also seem to be a connection with Edward Cullen and the new coven member. Will there also be trouble along the way? But will she refuse to take fate's second chance or let herself become alive again? Read!


**READERS BEWARE!**

**Okay so my friend and I love Fanfics, then the next thing you know we are writing one. So this is our very first fanfic, so please be gentle with us. We got the idea and went with it. So forgive us if there are an grammar mistakes you may encounter along the way.**

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Second Chance**

The man stumbled upon a dark alley, gasping for breath as the adrenaline pumps throughout his body. Placing a hand over his beating heart, feeling its erratic rhythm beneath his shaking hand. He tries to settle his breathing, and focus on surviving. He knew that _they_ would catch him and mostly likely kill him. _Their_ crimson red eyes showed no mercy, he knew the eyes of evil itself. Instincts tell him to run as fast as he can or he won't see the next daylight again.

He tries to be stealthy, to find a way out but the sound of their footsteps echo through the alley making him freeze. He heard their dark chuckle, mocking him for even thinking about being able to get away. He felt the prey instead of the predator. All his five years of being the invincible in this game of cat and mouse, he never thought he would end of being the mouse.

He hears a loud noise at the end of the alley; he turns to see who was there. As he stumbles backwards to try to get away from the noise, his numb legs abruptly stop to feel a cold stone like body behind him. Turning back so quickly he lost balance; making him fall roughly on the hard pavement.

He heard several chuckles around him, but couldn't tell who, or where they were coming from.

"Look Peter, the poor human is scared out of his wits" a masculine voice laugh.

He saw two tall figures come out of the shadows. Both were inhumanly beautiful, their pale skin and crimson red eyes stood out in the darkness. One was a honey blond male, stood tall around 6'3", he wore black faded slacks with a white button shirt. On his shirt were what looks like blood stains. The male next him stood with a smug smile, his messy dark brown hair hang above his eyes. He wore almost the same clothes as the one next to him only with a darker shirt. He stood an inch short than the blond male.

"And he thought he could have gotten away from us! What a pathetic excuse for a human" The man name Peter bellowed as he laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Even in his fear, he knew that they weren't human by the way they spoke.

"Look what we have here" a sweet melody voice startled from behind him. He turned around to look who had spoken, and was shocked to see a beautiful woman. She has long pale blond hair, that fell past her shoulders. She wore a floor length skirts, with an off shoulder blouse. Around her midsection there was what looked like blood splattered. She was around 5'6" as she walks towards him.

She circled him and looked at him as a lioness looks at her prey.

"How does it feel like to be the vulnerable, helpless, and weak? Not being able to fight back someone who is much stronger than you", she purred in his ear. He shivered as flood of memories rushed back to him. Remembering the looks of fear from the helpless girls, who tried to fight back against him, knowing that fighting back was no use. He remembers the thrashing and screaming of the innocent girls as he took their virtue and integrity, before silencing them with his bare hands.

He came back to his fearsome end, by the sound snapping fingers.

"P-please I beg of you show me m-mercy. I p-promise to n-never do it a-again but p-please f-for t-the love of G-god don't k-kill me" he pleaded.

"Ahh, that's the problem we have here, God is not here. Your God has abandoned you the day you killed innocent girls", whispered a soft mellow voice to his right ear. He spun to see the owner of that beautiful voice and encounter the most stunning woman he ever laid eyes on. Her chestnut hair flowed in waves, past her shoulders. Her heart shaped face, which seem to portray an innocence like beauty. Her bright red lips were full, and in placed of those lips she had a sadistic smile. At the corner of her lips was a trail of red substance to her neck. But her eyes were the most terrifying feature of her angelic face. Her eyes were all coal black like the deepest abyss in the sea. In them show no mercy, only pure pleasure in what she is witnessing. She wore black slacks that were folded up to her ankles. She wore worn out brown boots; her blouse seemed as if it was dipped in a pool blood. He knew beneath those clothes she had a striking body. She dressed as if she was a male instead of a classy woman of that time. She was 5'8" incredibly tall for a woman.

He gave a last glance to all of them, before forcing himself to say to them, "What are you?"

"It's not what are we you should be worry about, it's what we will do to you", she purred. As she steps closer she grabs his hand and squeeze to the point where he heard a sickening crack. Soon pain consumed his entire arm.

Then the blond woman gracefully steps closer to the man who held his hand close to his chest. She step on his leg with enough force to break the man's leg, as he screamed in anguish, which have seem to satisfied the woman in front of him. His eyes started to become watery and looked up on the men with pleaded eyes, to stop the torturing. But instead of helping the man, they leaned against the wall, as they watched the women start to break every single bone in his body.

"Do you like feeling the pain?" the brunette ask him. He responded by whimpers of agony.

"This is the same pain you cause to all those innocent girls" the blond woman said.

"You know we are kind of starving over here Charlotte," the blond male joked.

He watches as the girls sigh and pouted, "You always have to take the fun out of everything, Jasper".

"Cut him some slack" the man name Peter said.

"Fine" Charlotte said. The man thought that the torture might end soon. But to his surprise the brunette woman moved his head to expose his neck and sunk her sharp teeth into the human's delicate skin. Charlotte moved to expose his wrist as she bit down. They both drank viciously his blood until he was dry to the bone.

"C'mon girls, lets us go before Maria gets impatient", Jasper said.

Peter quickly picks up the body and got dispose of it. Soon all four ran down to South Texas.

_A few days later_

A woman stood as she watches one of her best fighter finish training her newborns. She saw him finish up the lesson and order them to go practice on their own. She sees as he walks toward the two other vampire trainers and a useless newborn. Her thoughts went toward her best group, her Major, Captain, and Lieutenant. She knew they were the key to winning the war in the South. She then look at the useless newborn, she knew that she would be a burden to the others.

"Major", she sang. She saw her Major tense before turning and walking towards her.

"Yes ma'am" he responded in a tired voice.

"Come and take a walk with me, Jasper" she purred and she turn on her heel and walked out of the camp site.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, she turns to face him.

"You have a chink in your armor, Major. And I am not okay with that" she said angrily.

He immediately tensed and started thinking who it might be.

"Get rid of her Major, she is a weakness. I want the blond vampire out by today at sun down" she said firmly before walking away towards camp.

He panicked and went to the one person who can help him. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, soon he spotted the brunette he was looking for.

"Bella, come with me quickly" he said as he grab her arm and drag her into a tent.

She looked at his arm in surprised, because he knew she didn't like to be touch. So she knew this was very important.

"What is the problem, Major?" she asked.

"Maria, she wants Char dead by sun down. You and I know that we can't allow that to happen." He whispered.

Bella closed her eyes "This wasn't supposed to happen so soon" she mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'this wasn't supposed to happen so soon'" he whispered angrily.

"No me grites tampoco" she whispered angrily back at him, in Spanish. "I knew this was gonna happen that's why I planned for the four us to leave. But now we have to leave this afternoon."

Jasper looked at her in shocked. "You sawed this all along and didn't bother to tell me about it" he said angrily.

He took a deep breath and said "What's the plan?"

Soon Bella told him the plan, "Go find Char and Peter have them meet us at the back of the camp" she said before walking out the tent.

Jasper looks at the sun and saw it was minutes away from reaching sun down. He quickly got Char and Peter and rush them to the back. He quickly explains what was happening. As they got to the back they saw Bella waiting for them.

"Are ya'll ready?" Bella ask. Char nodded in a panic, thinking that this plan may not work. Peter was worried that his mate might die.

They all turn around when they heard a dark chuckle coming from the side of the camp. They saw Maria standing with all her newborn army. Char began to panic and Peter stood protectively in front of his mate. Jasper and Bella glare at Maria.

"Tsk, tsk, you all thought you could get away" she scolded.

"Jasper take them and run. Don't look back, just run" Bella whisper to Jasper low enough for Maria not to hear.

"No way am I leaving you here" he whisper back.

"Well to bad Major, you guys gotta run" she said.

"Bella…" Before he could finish his sentence, he saw her run at full speed towards Maria and sucker punch across the face. Bella quickly turned back and screamed "Go!" at them.

Some unknown force seemed to make them compelled to run away. As Jasper run miles away, he was able to look back and see Bella fighting fiercely with a smirk on her face. And that was the last time he ever thought he would see her again.

_Five years later in New York City _

Jasper made himself comfortable and began to read of his favorite history books. When beloved mate gracefully danced into the room and sat in his lap.

"You got mail" she sang happily. As she waved an envelope in his face. He curiously stared at the envelope wondering who it can be from. He took it away from her, to see his name written in cursive across the envelope.

"What aren't you gonna open it?" she asked. He just looked at her and quickly open the envelope, to see a letter with a small business card inside. He opened the letter and stared at the letter, containing only 4 words.

_You owe me_

_ ~Lieutenant_

"Who was it from?" his wife asked.

"An old friend" he responded as he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Thanks for reading! If any of you guys have any ideas to add to the story please be free to review us. Thank you very much! **


End file.
